the mediator
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: my name is Sakura Haruna and i am your average 15 yr old teenage girl.I like to shop and scope out boys just like any other girl.Only i have a tiny flaw. I am what they call a mediator.I help ghosts go onto there next life. (sasusaka)


**A.N**: Okay I know I haven't been exactly writing in a while and I know your all thinking what the hell... why is she starting a new story? Finish the other one! And I will I promise.. I actually finished the chapter for my life and it will be out.. Promise.. But I have been reading these books called the Mediator.. By Meg Cabot and there so awesome! I'm hooked I read five of them in about a week and a half.. And no I am not a geek.. I just really liked them... so that's when I decided it be fun to write a fic based on the story. so tell me what you think alright? I need to know if I should continue and all...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto of Meg Cabot's wonderful series... The Mediator.. So if you all like this story you should pick up a copy of the first book.. Only I have to worn you..they are addicting.

_

* * *

_

_Another sunny day in Californ-i-a_

_I'm sure back home they'd love to see it_

_But they don't know what you love is ripped away_

_Before you get a chance to feel it_

**Yellow Card**

* * *

**chapter 1 :**_ Sunny California_

_

* * *

Remind me why I am doing this again? _

I asked myself in frustration as I walked off the plain that had just landed in California.

_The state of sunshine and happiness._

__

Yea Right, Like hell it is.

_I guess you can probably tell by now that i am not exactly thrilled to be here._

I shouldn't be here anyways.. I should be back in New York with my best friend Hinata.

**But no**.. my mother had to go get remarried and move the _whole_ family to California.

_'But she is so happy._' I tried telling myself over and over again.

_But it really wasn't helping._

_Sighing_ I clutched my maroon Coach bagcloser to my chest and walked off the plane.

"_Thank God that's over with._" was allI could think aboutas my feet were finally able to touch the ground and my ears finallydid not feel like they were going to explode.

"Now, I just need to find my new family..." I thought as my eyes scanned the airport for a crowd of people that probably consisted of three boys that all happened to look alike. Not having much luck I felt my shoulders slump and I started to walk in any random direction until I heard the most embarrassing call for my name **ever**.

"SAKURA! THERE SHE IS! SEE I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD GET ON THE RIGHT FLIGHT!" I heard a voice call and I mentally sighed realizing that the whole "**maybe-if-I-am-really-lucky-my-new-family-will-never-find-me-and-I-will-never-find-them-so-I-will have-no-choice-but-to-go-back-to-New York-and-live-with -Hinata"** was just not going to work.

Taking a**VERY**, deep breath, I stepped towards what would now beknown as mynew _family_.

"NO YOU IDIOT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID IT! I AM THE ONE WHO SAID SHE WAS NOT THAT STUPID!" one of the boys replied as he folded his arms and stood up straighter. Once he saw and recognized me his facial expression brightened and he smiled broadly.

_See what i have to work with?_

_How can girl **NOT** want to stay in New York?_

"Hey" I said nodding towards what would now be my youngest brother, Taichi.

"SAKURA! HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU!" I heard my mother yell through muffled tears as she hugged me so tight that I thought I was going to die from lack of air.

"Mom!" I yelled trying to get her to at least let go just a tiny bit...

_But as usual these type of things just do not click with my mother._

**She doesn't understand that lack of oxygenequals death.**

"Yes honey, I have missed you too!" she said in reply and somehow managed the strength to hug me even tighter.

_And during this whole embarassing scene you would think one of my new three step-brothers would help me right?_

**HAHA **.. _Yea right_..

_They seemed to be enjoying this whole scene way too much for my liking._

They just all stared with the same stupid expression in there eyes.

_Nice guys.. You know if your dad was doing this to you I would **SO** help you._

_

* * *

_

Needless to say the car ride home wasn't exactly what I would call '_peachy_.'

First off I was stuck in the back of the car with **three other people**.

**DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE?**

_Well let me tell you._

First off you can notbreath.

So even thoughI was evantaually able to get myself out of that life-threatening death grip my mother had given me. I was now going to die from lack of oxygen.. _**again.**_ Due to being squeezed in the back of a two seater car.

Andto make things worse itsmells like cologne.

_Three different types of cologne to be exact._

And let me tell you... YOU do not mix colognes. **It stinks like hell.**

The only good thing that came out of this car ride was good old peace and quite.

**Yea I know it's hard to believe.**

But I sware that day the car ride was silent.

_Dead silent_

* * *

_Now, I know you are probably sitting there and thinking_: 

"Okay, so what, this girl has to move to California with her new family. Big deal. It happens every day with millions of other kids. Plus she's gettingthe best of both worlds. She has a new family and will now be able to have a killer tan all year round. So what's so special about her."

Well I am getting to the special part. _Trust me _

**It's coming**.

* * *

_So an hour later I found my self face to face with my new house._

And well it really _wasn't _that bad.

Well it defiantly beat the small apartment in New York City anyways.

**Somaybe I am alreadystarting to get used to this whole California thing.**

I might be able to start new in a town like this.

Because well at my old school

_well.._ I wasn't exactly what you would call popular.

Now you are probably thinking "how can that be!"

I mean I am not exactly ugly. I probably stand at about 5 f. 6' and that isn't exactly short. I could be a run way modal for crying out loud! And my looks well there not that bad. I mean I don't mean to brag or anything but my pink silk hair... any guy would die to run there fingers through it. Plus my eyes are emerald green. And my fashion sense... well lets just say it's a lot better then most of the population.

But yes.. I wasn't exactly liked.

For reasons well.. **You are about to find out.**

_I was a freak in my home town._

And I am afraid that after you discover what is so horrible about my life.. That you too might abandon me and go read another fanfic.

_One with a normal hero._

But that.. Yea you'll find out soon enough.

* * *

"Honey I want to show you your new room! You're just going to love it! Your father and I worked really hard on decorating it and I just know your going to love it to death!" 

Was the first thing my mother said when I stepped into this gigantic house.

_From what I have heard this house has quiet a history. I guess it used to be a hotel in 1800's. Interesting right?_

**yea right..**

Anyways my mom did not waste any time once we were all settled and back in what I would know be calling _'home.' _Because as soon as I dropped down my extremely cute coach purse and threw off my new Abercrombie and Fitch sweatshirt I was being pulled up the stairs to what could only be my new room.

* * *

"So what do you think?" My momasked happily as she shoved me through a door and pushed me into it. 

**I cringed.**

_Everything was pink._

And not just _pink_.. **Pink and frilly**.

_Okay pink and frilly is cute and all.. maybe if i was still 5 and doing ballet._

**_But last timeI checkedI am 15 and definately do not ballet. _**

'_Great.. Just put on a smile and say you love it.'_

"Well what do you think?" my mom asked a super big smile plastered all over her face.

"I love it..." I said trying tosound really convincing but something had caught my eye and it had taken my attention away from the conversation.

_Another person was in the room_

My mom seeing me distracted looked in my direction and then back at me with a worried look on her face. "You don't like it?" she asked sadness obviously evident in her voice.

"Of course I love it mom.. But do we have a guest..." I asked still staring in the same direction as mewhileI wastrying to make out the figure that was standing out on my balcony.

"No honey.. Are you okay? Maybe you're just jet lagged from the trip. Why don't you go get some sleep?" she asked worridly.

**I mean I really did feel bad for her.**

_I was really always a odd ball._

I never really had any friends... _Well except for Hinata._

I never went on any dates... _No guy everliked me._

**Like I said I was a freak.**

And to make matters worse._ I was always getting into trouble_.

And of course I could never explain to my mother what I was doing out so late and why I had been caught by the police. _Again_

_I can't really explain it to you either._

But don't worry... you'll learn soon enough.

"Yea mom.. I think I am just a little tired..." I said softlytrying to givethe effect of me being tired.

_**Because well the thing is I wasn't really tired at all.**_

_And I wasn't seeing things._

**There is someone on my balcony.**

_Only I am the only one who can see it._

**Confused**? Don't worry you'll understand in a few minutes.

"Okay sweetie." my mom said with a small smile before giving me a quick hug and heading down the stairs. Once I was sure that she was gone I closed the door quickly and locked it. I then took in a deep breathe before walking towards the balcony and opening the glass doors.

* * *

"Okay I don't know who you are and I don't really even care. But this is my house and you need to leave.. Like now!" I yelled. 

_I never really was good at these things._

Needless to say the person on my balcony turned around almost immediately and stared at me with wide eyes.

_But he wasn't the only one staring._

_I was staring too. SAdly to say, i couldn't take my eyes off him._

**The guy was gorgeous..**

And I don't mean kind of cute gorgeous.

**I mean drop dead gorgeous.**

**Like the most beautiful guy I have ever seen in my life, gorgeous.**

He was much taller then I was. Which was pretty surprising since I was no shorty. He had longish blue/black hair and the way that he was standing outside on the balcony brought out the blue streaksthathad probably been colored into his silky black hair. The streaksbrought out theoutlining ofhis tanned face and his beautiful blue orbs that were known as eyes.

_I just couldn't help it.. He was just gorgeous_

The only problem with this picture was that he wasn't wearing modern day clothes. In fact he looked like he had just come out of the 1800's. Not that I minded what he was wearing anyways.

_I mean you wouldn't mind either if you could see him._

He was wearing tight white pants that were cut off with black boots that reached all the way up to his knees. His shirt was made of silk and the darkest/purest black I have ever seen. But the best part about this shirt was that it was low cut and gave a peak at his washboard flat abs.

_Damn I was in heaven._

_**There was just one tiny problem with this situation..**_

"You can see me?" he asked his eyes now turning cold and glaring back at my bright emerald ones.

* * *

_So I am guessing you have probably figured out whatis happening here.._

_Cause you see.. Well he's_ _a ghost and I am well.. **What you would call a mediator.**_

_I help the dead leave the living world and go to what ever happens after death..._

_Being plagued with ghost after ghost and having to help them with ridiculous_ tasks _so that they can loose the ties of what is keeping them with the living._

_**That is the curse of being born a freak.**_

_I am the mediator._

_**I mediate with the dead.**_

_

* * *

_

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**Authors notes:**

SO what do you guys think? I have to say I really kind of like this. But it really doesn't matter what I think because if you guys don't like it and I don't at least get five reviews then there will not be another chapter.

So please review if you like it and I will continue..

I hope you all review though.. I think I am really going to enjoy writing this fic.

And remember if you all enjoy this fanfic just think how great the actual story is.. So you should all pick up a copy of **Meg Cabot's Mediator**. Alright? Good.

_Trust me you'll be hooked. Take it from someone who finished all six books in a matter of two weeks. _

_well till next time .._

_p.s OH! if anyone knows how to double space on could you let me know? This whole cramped spacing is getting to me. it makes me so mad! and what ever i do just doesn't work. I think there is some type of tag or something.. but i don't know.. so please let me know if you do. Thanks _


End file.
